Out of Azkaban
by Laume
Summary: Formerly on the account of Luke Kenobi. Written for the Third Floor Corridor Cliche Contest. Harry and Snape have been sent to Azkaban on false charges. Once out, they are not what the Order expects.
1. Chapter 1

Drip

**A/N This story was formerly under the account of Lukekenobi, which still exists but is closed up now. I used it for some time as a secondary account but found it easier now to put all my stories under my main penname. So, this is not some plagiarism thing – they were mine to begin with.**

Drip. Drip. Drip

Drip. Drip. Drip

Drip. Drip. Dr…

"POTTER! Stop that infernal noise!"

Harry looked up in confusion from the water jug where he had been scooping up water and letting it drip down back into the jug. The voice came again.

"Come here. Time for Occlumency lessons."

"No, please, don't make me go to those lessons," Harry begged, "Snape hates me. He will kill me. I looked, you know. I didn't mean to, I was bad. I was a bad boy, Aunt Petunia, please don't hit me, the frying pan is hot, please…"

"Your aunt is not here, Potter. Sit."

Harry obeyed the voice without question.

"Now, remember what I taught you. Banish all thought from your mind. They are all gone – packed up."

Harry relaxed. His mind became blank.

"Now walk into your home, the Gryffindor Common Room. You are alone here. Your secrets are stashed away. Your memories are safely hidden. You alone know the password."

Slowly, very slowly, Harry opened his eyes.

"I hate you, you know," he remarked pleasantly, "Insane is a much more pleasant state of mind here."

A grim smile appeared on his cellmate's face.

"I can imagine," said Severus Snape.

00000000000

"Your move."

"Knight…to C4."

Harry pondered. "Tower to A4." He moved the piece.

"You're getting better," Snape remarked.

"We play chess for hours every day. I'd have to be pretty dim-witted not to get any better."

"With only me to play against, you'll find that there is a limit to your improvement," Snape said dryly.

Harry picked up one of the pieces. It had taken them two weeks of working the entire day to create the chess set from pieces of wood lying around, using a shard of stone. Then they had carved a chessboard into the small table in the cell. The pieces were uneven but they served well. They also used the pieces and board to play Nine Men's Morris when they got bored of chess. Slightly deeper carved lines indicated the shape of that board.

"Shields up. Incoming Dementor," Snape warned.

Harry immediately closed his eyes and focussed on his Occlumency shields. The Dementor's power rammed against his shields, sucking at them, trying to extract the memories, but fortunately they held. The feeling passed as the Dementor left.

"Oh, food," Snape said.

The tray contained a piece of bread, two bowls of an unidentifiable stew and, to their surprise, a newspaper clipping.

"Remus Lupin's final appeal for release of Potter and Snape overturned," Snape read out loud, "I did not know the wolf was even trying."

Harry sighed. "At least someone tried to get us out of Azkaban," he picked morosely at the bread, "they don't all believe we are killers."

"In my case they would be correct in believing that, Potter," Snape tossed the piece of paper aside and grabbed a bowl, using his fingers to delicately pick the larger chunks of bad, fatty meat and carrots from the bowl before drinking the rest down.

"How much water did they give us?"

"More than yesterday," Harry peered into the new jug.

"Good."

Harry walked towards a large barrel in the corner and emptied half the jug and the remaining water from the old jug into it. The cell they were in had been used as a storage facility at some point in time and held all sorts of odds and ends. They collected part of their water each day. Over the course of a week, they collected enough water to wash themselves over the barrel. They preserved the water they had used for their bath to wash their clothes. Severus had insisted on this ever since they were tossed into the cell and Harry, well versed in survival techniques after his years with the Dursleys agreed with him. Considering they were still very much of a mind to kill each other in those days, that could be considered a miracle.

"Is there a date on that paper?"

"I believe so. Oh, look at this. July 31st, 1997."

"Wonderful, that means I'm seventeen today," Harry dipped a battered mug into the jug and held it up in a celebratory toast, "Hurrah for me."

Snape sneered but returned the gesture. "To adulthood. The beginning of something new."

Harry snorted. "Sure. New. We've been here for two years already – how much more new could it get?"

"You are an adult now," Snape smirked, "which means two things. First, your magic is now available to you, unlimited. Second, no one can force you to live with your guardians anymore."

"Point taken, but you are still overlooking the slight predicament we are in, and have been for quite some time."

"We won't be staying in this predicament," the dark-haired former professor leaned back lazily, "you'll see. Any visions from Tom?"

"He's very excited about something," Harry said after focussing intently, "something big. Do you know something I don't?"

No reply.

Harry focussed some more on the evil Dark Lord's brain and gasped. "Oh my…"

"Ah," Snape smiled, "I was correct."

"Yes. Yes, you were," Harry shook his head, reinforced his shields. Then he began to laugh, softly at first, but harder until he collapsed onto the floor.

After a long time, he looked up, panting a little and focussed on Snape.

"I'm scared."

"I know. Me too." The spy replied, staring straight ahead.

0000000000

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Voldemort was up to something, with his penchant for certain dates, he was sure of it.

But what?

Since Severus and Harry had been arrested, he had not had an efficient spy in Voldemort's ranks. Which sometimes led him to wonder…but no. He had to have been right. Snape had taught Harry Dark Arts and corrupted his mind. They were beyond hope and Azkaban was the right place for them. The boy's godfather himself had said so. Sirius refused to talk about the son of his late friend at all.

Harry. The boy had turned seventeen today. An adult. That meant it was quite likely that Harry would be Kissed, along with Snape, in the near future. It all depended on the politics of the Minister.

First things first, however. No doubt Tom, in honour of Harry's birthday, would attack somewhere.

A mere half hour later he knew. When an Order member's Patronus came sailing in through the window, screaming for help at the top of its lungs. Azkaban had been taken, and Diagon Alley was under attack.

000000000000

Snape and Harry had found themselves taken forcibly from their cell by Death Eaters and escorted to Diagon Alley where Voldemort was waiting for them.

"Ah. The traitor and my young nemesis," the snakeman smirked, "unfortunately you will have to be patient a little longer until your precious Order shows up."

"Their response time was always abysmal," Harry commented to Snape.

"Not to mention there is no use in starting the villains exposition without them," Snape nodded.

"Honestly, Order of the Turtle would be a more appropriate name," Harry shook his head after ten minutes waiting, "or Snail."

Voldemort was wearing a look that seemed undecided between annoyance, amusement and impatience.

Finally people began to Portkey and Apparate in, until the entire Order of the Phoenix was standing in front of them.

"YOU!" Ron Weasley shouted, "I knew it! You went Dark…"

"Be quiet!" Voldemort ordered, bored, "I will not listen to the babbling of ignorant children. Though, I must say, it was quite convenient that you so easily believed Potter and Snape guilty."

Sirius sank to the floor in a stupor. Ron looked around in confusion while Dumbledore paled significantly.

"Harry and Severus were found guilty…" he began.

"Of murdering his relatives," Voldemort finished the sentence. "Yes. Of course. Those loverly Muggles you stuck him with. You shouldn't have blamed him if he DID kill them. I had intended for you to betray only Potter, but it was quite convenient Snape was the first of your Order to arrive – the only effective one, really. I could not enter the house, of course, but my loyal, unmarked servants brought out Potter, his wand and his relatives. I am the only one that can use Potters wand, so I used it to kill his relatives. Then I deposited them all back in the house. You fell for it beautifully."

"Told you he wanted a villains exposition," Snape told Harry, "you owe me two galleons."

"No way! I agreed with you, so it was a tie!" Harry protested.

Voldemort turned around in annoyance. "Stop doing that," he hissed, "You two are going to die soon, you realize that, don't you? Along with the people who betrayed you. Azkaban must have been harder on your minds than I thought if you can joke in the face of death!"

"We don't all fear death like you do," Snape said, suddenly serious, "There are those, like Lily, who welcomed it if it would keep their loved ones safe. That you do not understand does not mean we are crazy."

Harry stepped forward, determined.

"It's supposed to be you and me, Tom. You know that. So why don't we finish it, right here and now?"

"Harry NO!" Dumbledore cried out, "You cannot defeat Tom, not after…"

"After being in Azkaban for two years?" Harry glared at the old man, "after being drained by Dementors constantly? I have no particular reason to fight for you, you know. Riddle here can kill you for all I care. The only reason I am issuing this challenge is for my parents."

Voldemort smiled wickedly. "Very well then, my young opponent. Shall we?"

"There's the little matter of a wand," Harry remarked casually as he moved in the circle formed by Death Eaters on one side and Order members on the other.

He frowned, then walked up to Dumbledore. "Give me your wand."

"Harry…"

The boy didn't wait for approval, but in one quick motion snatched the wand from the old wizard's hand.

"There we go. Wand."

"Well, well, Harry Potter. Not so idealistic and naïve anymore, are you? No taunts? No pleading for me to be remorseful?" Voldemort smiled, a smile that was almost friendly and thus, all the more scary.

"Did you plan on repenting?" Harry inquired. "No, I didn't think so. Nothing anyone can say will make a difference now; you've made up your mind long ago."

"A weak mind turns from the chosen path," Voldemort hissed, raising his own wand.

"A wise man turns from the wrong road as he recognizes it, but a fool clings to it blindly," Harry shrugged.

That was it. Voldemort spat out the killing curse as Harry quickly ducked away.

Spell after spell was fired, most of them being deflected or absorbed into shields. Snape followed the battle anxiously. Harry was capable, he knew, but they were both weakened by their stay in prison.

Finally Voldemort sent another killing curse to Harry, who reacted with an Expelliarmus.

The spells hit. The killing curse was reflected to its caster and Voldemort dropped dead to the ground, his eyes wide in shock.

Silence reigned for a good minute or so, Harry panting and not really believing what had happened. Then he realized that all eyes were shifting from the prone form on the ground to himself.

"Well, what do you know. I didn't need my own wand after all," he commented.

The Death Eaters finally seemed to realize that their leader was dead, for good this time. A large number of them started to flee. A few attacked Harry and Snape, or the Order. Those were the fanatics who did not want to admit that they had lost. Some, like Lucius Malfoy, simply surrendered.

The few fighting Death Eaters were easily overpowered, and the fleeing ones pursued. They would be caught over the course of the next few days.

Severus Snape quickly moved to support Harry, who only now realised how tired he was.

"Very well done, Mr Potter," the Potions Master smiled, "thank you."

Then they saw the Order move in on them.

000000000000000

A day later, Albus Dumbledore found himself face to face with the two men he betrayed. The two men who, as it turned out, would have done anything for him. When they had taken them from the Alley, they had been brought to Hogwarts where they had been checked over by Poppy, put on nutrient potions, and then locked into a set of room with instructions to bathe, dress in clean clothes and sleep.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore had worked through the night to set his latest plan into action.

The boys hated him now, that much he understood. He would not deny that he deserved it. Nevertheless if he let them go, he would not see them again. So, in his wisdom, he deduced that the best way to make sure they were safe, and would eventually come to see that he had acted as he thought was best for the greater good, was to keep them in the castle.

He had no illusions that they would be happy about his little scheme, but on the grand scale of things, it was the best thing to do. He was sure of it.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, Headmaster," the Potions Master summarized. He and Harry wore identical, blank expressions.

"You arranged for our release from Azkaban. I can only imagine how difficult that must have been to accomplish, considering the whole Wizarding World learned of our innocence yesterday. You then proceeded to get a sentence passed in which we are put under your supervision for an undetermined amount of time, which we will spend here in the castle, Harry as a student, and myself as your Potions Master."

"Severus…"

"I think you've made yourself clear, Headmaster. Harry and I will retreat to our rooms, now. We are still not entirely ourselves and need some rest."

00000000000

Back in their rooms, they first put up their strongest anti-eavesdropping wards. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Remarkable restrain you showed there, Harry."

The boy turned bright red. "He shocked me into silence! Only my shields prevented me from jumping up and throttling him! How dare he do this to us!"

"Calm down, Harry," Snape admonished, "I agree this is a most foul trick he played on us, but I believe we can use it to our advantage."

Harry took a deep breath. "He stipulated I must resume my studies, presumably he even hired that mutt to teach, and you must take the Potions position…" an unholy gleam entered his eyes.

"Yes, now you are thinking like a Slytherin," Snape smirked, "he merely arranged for our presence in the castle. He wants us here. So, I have no fear of being dismissed, no matter what I do…"

"And I cannot be expelled, no matter what I do," Snapes smirk transferred to Harry's face, "I hate this, but it does have its good side."

"That, and we find a lawyer of some kind who can get this ridiculous sentence overturned," Snape nodded.

"I didn't know the wizarding world has lawyers," Harry remarked.

"England does not, however, other countries have a less corrupt government than we do. Suspects are actually allowed lawyers there. I will find a way to contact one, possibly through the Potions Masters Guild. Meanwhile, since we must stay here until then, we might as well take advantage of the research facilities in the castle. You do not have to act like a student, but we would be fools not to utilize the library while we are here."

"Very true. I do intent to study, although not the curriculum they have in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Soft fumes came from the hot cauldrons

Soft fumes came from the hot cauldrons. Twenty eleven year old children focussed intently on what they were doing. Their teacher strode through the room, checking cauldrons, and giving instructions in a low baritone.

"…let it simmer for a bit…yes…now add three drops of vanilla extract. No more, no less. It is very important to be precise."

"Professor?" a young Gryffindor inquired, "what exactly are we making?"

"Well, young sir, in your cauldron you now have the world's best hot chocolate! Pour some into a cup and let it cool a bit. There are biscuits up front, kindly distribute them to your classmates."

When the children were all munching on biscuits and sipping cocoa, Severus smirked at them. "So, little Gryffindors – tell me, has anyone ever taught you to cheat and play pranks without being caught?"

"No sir," one of them responded, "how do we do that, sir?"

Snape would have beamed at them if he'd had the disposition to undertake something so cheerful. "Let me explain…"

00000000000

Harry Potter wandered into the Great Hall, dressed in the clean but threadbare Dudley-cast-offs he had been wearing in Azkaban. Had they once been far too large for him, now they resembled a tent more than anything. They had kept him warm in Azkaban, but they were definitely not appropriate dress for school. Or so Professor McGonagall thought.

"Mr Potter," she addressed him sternly, "you are not to venture outside your dorm unless you are dressed in your school uniform."

Harry nodded. "Very well," he said, and turned around.

Liberally interpreting the Deputy's instructions as a command to stay in his dorm, he quickly retrieved some library books and then curled up on his bed. The Common Room was blissfully quiet during the day and he happily settled into his pillow, preparing for a few hours of relaxed reading. He briefly wondered how Snape was doing in class and chuckled as he imagined the faces of the hapless students who were subjected to this new Potions Master.

He sighed. If anyone had told him in his first year that one day he would miss the Potions Masters presence, even if they were still in the same castle, he would have called St Mungo's. after two years in close confinement with each other, he had trouble getting through the day. Everything was large, and noisy.

"Harry."

Albus Dumbledore stood in the door to the dorm. Harry didn't respond.

"Harry, there is no need to throw a tantrum."

"I am not throwing a tantrum. You obviously don't know what a tantrum looks like. I am merely ignoring someone who addresses me as a friend while he is not. Furthest from it, actually."

The blue eyes twinkled, not at all dismayed by Harry's hostility.

"Come on now, Mr Potter, I am certain Tom was much less of a friend…"

"Actually, no. See, I knew what to expect from Voldemort. Nothing good, but I was prepared for that. He had no opportunity to stab me in the back because I would never have turned my back on him. The people I trusted to WATCH my back, however…"

"Harry, dear boy, you really must forgive us. We honestly feared Severus had turned you Dark. What were we supposed to do?"

Harry glared. "Oh, I don't know – talk to us, perhaps? Use Veritaserum at that sham of a trial? Have a little faith – or do you only demand that from people, not give it? Do you have any IDEA how much you've hurt Severus?"

He got up, closed his book and took it under his arm.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"To the dungeons. Now stop bothering me. Bad enough you make me live here."

"You must attend classes, Harry."

"Or what? You expel me? You wouldn't do that. Or do you want to throw me back into Azkaban? I'm sure that would go over well with the rest of the Wizarding World, after I defeated Voldemort."

"Your godfather is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Great, then I know which class to stay away from especially."

"He expects to see you there."

Harry gave one last glance over his shoulder before exiting the Common Room. "His expectations are not my concern."

000000000

Harry arrived in the dungeons just as Severus was dismissing his OWL students.

"And?"

"Cocoa with the first years, I taught the fourth years to make a colouring agent that turns people's hair a wild variety of colours when ingested, and the fifth years have just learned how to make their own liquorice wands."

"All useful skills, I'm sure. Well, McGonagall dismissed me from her class because I wasn't dressed correctly. Then the Headmaster disturbed me in the dorm to tell me I should forgive everyone because they made the right decision in throwing us into Azkaban. I don't want to sleep up there anyway, it's not safe."

Snape smirked. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "Then it is fortunate that I convinced the Headmaster that you and I have some traumas to take care of, and would best do so in the set of rooms we occupied earlier. I took the liberty, during lunch, of completely cleaning it of any spyware and warding it against further intrusion."

"I wish we could get to Diagon Alley, though. Riling up McGonagall was fun, but I am getting tired of these clothes."

"We can owl-order the basic supplies. It will probably be some time before they will let us out of the castle even with a guard."

"Any luck on the lawyer yet? I don't feel like staying here much longer."

"I have sent out several requests. They must make their way to the mainland first, so I do not expect a reply for a number of days yet. Which is fortunate, because the second years are going to enjoy creating their own dungbombs."

"You know, I have Potions too tomorrow."

"Delightful. Would you like to be my assistant?"

Harry laughed, his first real laugh since Azkaban. "That would mess with their minds for sure."

000000000

Ron and Hermione did not know what to think when they saw Harry sitting up front with their Potions Master, the same one he had always hated, that first lesson.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Snape started, "As you can see, Mr Potter is assisting me this class period."

Harry nodded brightly, making Ron and Hermione think he had forgiven them already – after all, so far Harry had ignored them.

"Today, we will be doing something extremely difficult. It can easily go wrong if you don't pay attention, so kindly concentrate fully.

Neville already started to hyperventilate.

"We will be making a perfect mustard soup from scratch," Harry announced "everyone get your flour, your mustard and your other ingredients up front. Work that we approve of will be served by the kitchen elves for lunch."

"Mustard soup?" Hermione cried in outrage.

"Yes. It's healthy, and an excellent remedy for common colds," Harry nodded.

"But we're supposed to pass our NEWTS this year. We can't waste our time on things like, like SOUP!"

Snape leaned back and got a potions magazine from his desk drawer. "Enjoy, Harry," he said calmly, "let me know when they are ready for tasting."

000000

"But Headmaster! Harry didn't even go to class at all except for Potions and then he made us cook soup while Professor Snape read a magazine!"

"That is correct, Albus. Mr Potter appeared in class out of uniform yesterday. I sent him to change it and he never returned. Every single year has been making some sort of candy or Zonko's product in their Potions class."

"We will never pass our NEWT this way!" Hermione nearly sobbed. Ron patted her shoulder awkwardly, even though he had enjoyed the soup.

The old Headmaster sighed. "Apparently Harry and Severus are intent on making this as difficult as it can possibly be. Perhaps if we found some way to appease them…"

"Lupin!" McGonagall said in a flash of inspiration, "Remus Lupin always claimed they were innocent. They will want to see him."

"Excellent suggestion, Minerva," Dumbledore twinkled, "I will get Remus here as soon as possible, and let Harry and Severus know. Perhaps they will be more cooperative."

000000000

As it turned out, Harry and Severus were not at all inclined to be cooperative. In fact, the thought that they were graciously 'allowed' to have a visitor infuriated them beyond measure, but they set that aside momentarily, thinking about the advantages of having an ally. Because, as far as they knew, Remus Lupin was an ally – or had been. They would just need to find out if he was planning on getting them to forgive the others.

Remus Lupin had been surprised when he got the Headmasters invitation - at first the old man had wanted to keep him away. Grimly, Remus thought that the Headmaster needed him now, for leverage or as a bone to throw at the two prisoners in his castle. Either way, he was not happy with it, but nothing would keep him away from Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry

"Harry!"

Harry grunted as he was hugged tightly by the strong werewolf.

"Do be careful, Lupin. You do not want to damage him. Madam Pomfrey would not be amused."

Remus let go of the boy and studied him. "You are so thin and pale," he said sadly.

Then he turned to the dark man and extended his hand.

"Severus, I am so sorry. For Azkaban, and for, well, for everything."

After a brief sneer, Snape accepted the handshake. "I suppose you made amends by believing in our innocence," he grudgingly admitted.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said earnestly, "I am very sorry I could not get you released."

"Well, you tried," Harry said cheerfully, "it's the thought that counts. But we're not exactly released, just moved to a different prison."

Remus flinched. "I – I don't pretend to know why Albus is doing this," he looked away, "I assume his intentions are good, but I think he is making a mistake by keeping you here against your will. At first I thought you wanted to be at Hogwarts, you know, considering it's been home to both of you most of your lives."

"They all betrayed us, Lupin," Snape scoffed, "what gave you the impression we wanted to be anywhere near them?"

"I don't know," Remus hesitated, "Albus says he hopes you will forgive us – I thought that perhaps…well. I don't know what I thought."

"We might, perhaps, have considered eventually forgiving them had they asked for it and apologised," Harry said angrily, "but they didn't. They made us prisoners here and are using blackmail to get us to forgive them. Whatever chance there was of us talking to them and listening to their apologies is gone, now, and it's their own fault!"

"This does not go for you, Lupin," Severus noticed how much the other man had paled, "you supported us. There is no need for you to apologise, you did what you could."

"I'll continue to do what I can," Remus promised, "starting with getting you the supplies you need. You look dreadful in those clothes, Harry."

The boy shrugged. "They're what I've worn most of my life. But yes, a new set of clothes would be good."

"For me as well," Snape nodded, "and perhaps you could persuade Ollivander to come here. We need new wands and I doubt we shall be permitted to visit the Alley anytime soon."

Remus nodded. "I'll try to persuade them, but if I can't, I will bring him here. Now…what's this I hear about making candy in potions class?" he grinned brightly at the two.

sssssssss

Later that day, when he was leaving the castle, Remus was stopped by the Headmaster, his former friend and now DADA professor Sirius Black, and Harry's former friends.

"Well, Remus?" the Headmaster twinkled, "are they making any progress? Have they come any closer to accepting their situation?"

Lupin snorted. "Headmaster, locking them up in the castle was the biggest mistake you ever made, except for the unfortunate decision to lock them up in Azkaban! Forgive me, sir, but apparently you don't learn from your mistakes and you are incapable of empathy. They need time, and they need freedom after being confined for so long, and they need a place where they are not forced to see their betrayers daily."

The teens flinched, but the Headmaster sighed. "I fear I cannot allow that. They must learn to understand and be happy here."

"They also need supplies, and wands," Remus responded, "you have left them basically defenseless. They need to visit the Alley."

"We cannot risk that," the Headmaster shook his head, "not only would they escape, but we cannot be seen detaining them in public – the wizarding world would never understand it is for the greater good. Ollivander could come here, and you can pick up whatever else they need."

Realising this was as far as he was likely to get, Remus nodded curtly and left the castle.

sssssssssssss

"Tell me again, Severus, why we do not simply escape this place? Dobby would be happy to help us."

"Yes, but then we would be fugitives, wouldn't we? The Order would never stop hunting us down. It is best to play this by their rules, and legally regain our freedom."

Harry sighed. "You are right, of course. It is just that it takes so long, and pretty soon they are going to drug me and haul me into Defense class."

Severus put down his book and turned fully to Harry. "I understand that you do not wish to see the mutt, but it could be quite…interesting…if he volunteered you for a duelling demonstration. You have recovered from Azkaban…"

Harry studied his body. Yes, it was far less puny than it had been. The nutrient potions Severus brew and good food Dobby kept sneaking them paid off. Physically, both he and Severus had recovered for the most part.

"We have practiced everything I have taught you about in Azkaban," Snape continued, "you are quite capable of defeating Black. Even the Headmaster would be hard pressed if he were to fight you right now, and that is only because of his many years more experience. He simply knows more tricks than you do, but tricks can be learned."

Harry pulled up his lip in disgust. "I wouldn't mind a chance to beat the crap out of that mutt. Perhaps there are advantages to being dragged to class. I still hope those lawyers of yours hurry, though."

"They will. Once we find one, we will be out of here in no time at all. Until that day, however, there is no reason we shouldn't amuse ourselves, is there?"

Had Dumbledore and Black seen the two frightening smirks, they would have let them go and run for the hills immediately.

ssssssssssss

"Harry."

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Harry, you will attend Defense Class. Nevermind the clothes. You will be there, or you will be in detention with myself and Sirius for a month."

Harry smiled happily. "Alright."

Suspicious, McGonagall had to ask. "No protests, Mr Potter?"

"I was already planning to attend Defense Class today. I was actually hoping that there would be a Dueling Club too sometime, but I guess Professor Black won't have the time…"

"I am sure he will be delighted with the idea," the Headmaster twinkled, believing he had half won Harry over already.

sssssssssss

Harry entered the Defense classroom and sat at the very back of the room, glaring at anyone who even dared to eye the place next to him.

Sirius Black entered last, excited and nervous about having his godson in the class, finally.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be doing full blown wizard duels. I will give you a short reminder of the rules and then we head off to the Great Hall."

Harry sat satisfied in the back. So. They were trying to placate him. The divide and conquer strategy. Good to know – he would have to discuss with Severus how they would be able to use this to their advantage…

The class had arrived at the Hall, Harry deliberately towing behind.

Sirius beamed. "Well class, you will each get a turn at duelling. The ones not duelling sit there," he pointed at some comfy chairs protected from the platform by a shield charm.

"As we are an uneven number, Mr Potter will duel me," he said happily.

Harry kept his face impassive, but his hand twitched. He would enjoy this. Fortunately Ollivander had come with Remus immediately and both he and Severus were fitted with proper wands again. It had taken some time to find a proper match, but he felt sure he could learn to love this wand as much as his first one.

Beating the mutt in a perfectly legal duel would be an outstanding way to test it.

His duel with Sirius would be the last of the class. He retreated to a quiet corner, called Dobby and asked him to give a message to Severus. He felt sure Severus wouldn't mind watching.

Sirius Black had no idea yet what was in store for him. He cheered for the students, gave advise, graded and kept an eye on Harry, who was hanging in a chair, to make sure he wouldn't disappear halfway through the proceedings.

Finally, near the end of the class that had lasted longer than it was supposed to, Snape slinked into the room. Harry smiled at him, suddenly a bit nervous, and Snape nodded.

"You know you can take him, Harry," he whispered quickly, "make it slow and painful."

Finally, Harry and Sirius stepped onto the platform and raised their wands.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Non-canon spells that are used in this chapter belong to the wonderfully creative minds of Piccaboo and Allison and were created for the Third Floor Corridor Duelling Club

**A/N Non-canon spells that are used in this chapter belong to the wonderfully creative minds of Piccaboo and Allison and were created for the Third Floor Corridor Duelling Club.**

Sirius Black smiled warmly at his godson as the boy faced off with him on the platform. He tried to convey his sincere affection and reassurance that he would not hurt the boy, but Harry was having none of it. Grim-faced, he took his place.

"Expelliarmus," Sirius decided to go easy first, the child was just out of Azkaban after all.

"Protabilis. Osabeo," Harry countered calmly, first casting a low level shield to protect himself against the disarming spell, then casting a bone-vanishing hex – the official version of the accidental hex Lockhart had cast on him. Despite its potentially lethal properties, it was on the fourth year curriculum.

Sirius, shocked that his godson was resorting to spells above first year, just managed to catch his wand with his left hand as his right flopped uselessly by his side.

"Good one, Harry," he tried to put up a brave face, "Tarantallegra!"

Harry simply ducked out of the way from the spell. "Phasmaleda!"

All males and most females in the room winced collectively as a ghostlike foot appeared and kicked the Defense Professor in the groin with inhuman force.

Sirius doubled over in pain and tried to grab his family jewels to soothe – unfortunately his right hand was still useless.

"Accio Black's wand," Harry motioned, and the wand appeared in his hand. "Looks like I win," he concluded, and stepped down from the platform to a slightly pale but smirking Snape.

"Nice one," the Potions Master complimented, "that was most satisfying. I hoped you would draw it out longer, though."

"Oh, but knowing Black, this isn't over yet. Wait for what I have in store for him next," Harry's eyes glittered evilly.

Indeed, after Hermione cast a pain numbing spell and a spell to reduce swelling (all boys wincing again as they realized the necessity of that spell) Sirius got up again.

"That…that was…"

"Below the belt?" Harry happily supplied, making Severus snort and the others step back from him in fear.

"A rematch is in order," Sirius insisted.

"Very well, you are the Professor," Harry sighed, "I suppose I don't have a choice."

Again he stepped onto the platform, and it was clear that Professor Black had no intentions whatsoever of holding back anymore.

Severus frowned. Even with the high level curses Black was throwing about, Harry should be able to keep up at the very least. Instead, the boy made subtle, but obvious mistakes – to the trained eye anyway – and allowed Black to gain the upper hand, letting himself be forced into a defensive position.

Finally, Black threw a Reducto curse at Harry and Harry put up a shield a fraction of a second too late. Severus also noticed that Harry did not fail to move any vulnerable body parts out of the way before he made an attempt at shielding. The Reducto curse hit his leg and he crumpled to the floor, the leg a bloody mass of bones, flesh and sinew.

Sirius Black paled and looked ready to faint. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry," he breathed. Severus knew it was his cue and beat him to Harry, bending over the mangled leg.

"Idiot," he whispered fondly, "was it worth it?"

"To be able to file abuse charges?" Harry hissed through his clenched teeth, "definitely. Pomfrey will fix it right back up."

"You Slytherin," Severus shook his head as he cast a numbing spell – miss Granger apparently not alert enough to cast one on her former friend as she had done on her teacher – fed the boy a blood replenishing potion and levitated Harry, intent on bringing him to the hospital wing. He did not care about the trail of blood they were leaving. It would only add to the drama.

The entire class seemed in shock as Sirius Black trailed after them. The nurse's eyes widened when she saw what she was supposed to be mending, but quickly become professional and businesslike.

"Right – first we have to stop the bleeding and get all the muscles back into the correct position," she began barking out orders. "Mr Black, don't stand there like an idiot. Keep out of the way. Severus, go find Skele-gro, a muscle relaxant and a nerve regrowth potion – you know your way around a potion stores. Mr Potter – you just sit back and try not to move too much. Do you need another pain potion?"

"Yes, please," Harry growled, his face pained, "I think the one Severus gave me won't be enough."

"It was a short working one," Severus explained to the nurse, "just enough to get him here. I'll fetch another."

She nodded curtly as she began to cast spells to put the parts of the exploded leg back into the right order. She Vanished the remaining bone fragments – the bone would have to be regrown with Skele-gro.

"What happened, Mr Potter?" The nurse asked, trying to keep her patient's mind off the shifting pieces of leg.

"Professor Black insisted on duelling me, and he threw a Reducto at me. I was too late to block it," Harry made a show of wincing, "he threw all kinds of curses that weren't in the Defense notes I got from my classmates!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Madam Pomfrey turned a withering glare on the Defense Professor, "You threw Auror level curses at a boy with no more than a fourth year education? Are you insane?"

"Yes!" Harry and Severus said in unison.

Sirius looked incredibly guilty. "I am so sorry – he defeated me in the first duel…"

"And he wanted revenge," Harry whined, "I never threw dark curses at him! I never threw any hex that I hadn't learned in my first four years here! It's not MY fault he was holding back, and then he wanted revenge on me! Look what he DID!"

The nurse may not have objected to sending them to Azkaban, but now he was her patient again. With her protective attitude towards her patients, she made an extremely useful weapon to sic on his godfather.

"He kicked me in the groin," Sirius feebly defended himself.

"A badly aimed Phasmaleda hex," Severus told the nurse, "unfortunate, but hardly Harry's fault. Any second year could have done the same."

"Hermione healed him up immediately," Harry looked away from his rapidly healing leg, pretending to bite his lip in distress, "but when I was injured, only Severus made to help me."

The nurse ran her wand casually over Sirius. "He's right. The swelling is already down and apart from a lingering ache for a few days you should have no trouble. I shall file a report with the Board…"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," the voice of Albus Dumbledore came from the door, "I'm sure Sirius would not deliberately have harmed Harry. Accidents do not have to be reported."

"You made me go to a class well beyond my level of education and look what happened!" Harry accused, "I'm not going back to that class. I'll take lessons with the fourth or fifth years from now on!"

"Harry my boy, all your friends are in this class," the Headmaster twinkled merrily, "I am sure they are willing to tutor you."

"And I am sure I am willing to throttle each and every one of them if they even attempt to talk to me," Harry glared, "If I need any tutoring, I'm sure Severus will help me."

"Certainly," the Potions Master handed Harry the first of the half a dozen potions he would have to take, "I can tutor Mr Potter until he is back on par with his age group."

He would actually have to Obliviate substantial parts of Harry's brain to accomplish bringing him back on par with his age group, but of course neither of them admitted to that little fact. It was, after all, not THEIR fault the rest of them were brainless idiots.

"Done," Madam Pomfrey wrapped Harry's leg, "you will have to stay here for a few days, Mr Potter."

"Darn," Harry whined again, "that is going to be so boring. Sev, can't you ask Remus to come visit me? At least he will be able to give me some hints to prevent my leg being busted in the next Defense lesson."

"I am sure Remus would be delighted," Dumbledore was eager to grant any wish that might pacify Harry.

ssssssssss

Delighted was not exactly the word any sane person would use to describe Remus Lupins reaction when he learned what had happened in class. In fact, the man was furious. He decked Sirius across the jaw, chided Hermione so severely for her lack of reaction when her supposed friend was in agony that the girl started to cry, and then stormed off to the infirmary, where a comfortable but somewhat tired Harry – the skele-gro pains had kept him up all night – was awaiting his arrival.

"Harry!"

"Hi Remus. Pull up a chair! Sorry, you can't sit on the bed – my leg hurts something awful when it's jarred."

"How are you doing?" Remus studied the younger man, "Merlin, I can't believe them!"

"They made me take classes with my former friends without considering I missed two years of education. This is the result," Harry motioned to his leg, "there won't even be any reprisals because the Headmaster insists it was 'just an accident'."

The werewolfs eyes glowed golden. "What can I do?"

"Are you serious about that, Lupin?" Severus asked from the shadows, handing Harry his pain reliever.

"Of course," the other man snarled, making Snape step back in a sudden recollection of the Shack incident.

"Sorry, Severus," the werewolf apologised, "of course I will do anything. What do you need?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry milked his time at the hospital wing for all it was worth

Harry milked his time at the hospital wing for all it was worth. He got occasional questioning glances from Madam Pomfrey, who was used to him sneaking out the moment he was able to, but Harry had no interest this time in a speedy recovery.

So he put on a brave face as the nurse prodded his newly repaired leg but made sure to wince in pain at appropriate times. He made sure to sneak out of bed only to clutch the next bed pretending he could not move any further. The nurse made a big fuss and chided him over leaving the bed, and promptly assigned him another two days at the hospital wing.

"How much longer do you plan to draw this out?" Severus asked one day as they were pretending to go over some fifth year Defense material.

"Oh – lets see if I can make it to two weeks, shall we?" Harry grinned, "I can't keep it up much longer, but it is worth it to see Black all guilty and anxious."

"The Headmaster managed to convince Madam Pomfrey to report it as an 'accident' though she still insisted on sending the report to the Board," Severus sighed.

"Well that's bull," Harry pouted, "it definitely wasn't an accident! I did it totally on purpose."

Severus snorted. "It WAS a rather brilliant move," he admitted, "you certainly have a considerable amount of blackmail material now."

Harry beamed. "I do, don't I?"

ssssssssss

One week and six days after the 'accident', Harry was kicked out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey who got tired of having him around. He returned to the rooms he and Severus had been assigned and grinned brightly at the man.

"Uh oh. What have you done?"

"Nothing yet," Harry said innocently, "could you get me something?"

Severus eyed him curiously.

sssssssssss

The Slytherin first years got the shock of their lives the next day when Harry Potter joined them in their Potions class. Since Professor Snape did not comment on it, they led it slide and focussed on the goodie of the day.

"Today we are making jello," the Potions Master announced.

"Professor Snape, sir?" one of the children asked, "why are we making so much food and not real potions?"

"Well young sir," the Professor replied, "There is one important truth you should remember. Potions is just like cooking."

Harry dove under the work station at hearing that, trying desperately to hide his laughter.

After Potions they made their way to Transfiguration along with the Ravenclaw students, where Professor McGonagall frowned at Harry.

"Mr Potter. What are you doing here?"

Harry looked up at her innocently. "After Professor Black's attack on me I decided I had better start over with the first years, Professor. That way I am less likely to get grievously injured again."

"I am certain Professor Black did not intent for you to get hurt," the Deputy Headmistress said uncomfortably, noticing the pale faces of the children, who were going to have Defense next.

"With the curses he was throwing at me? Auror level? It definitely seemed like he was going for the kill," Harry protested.

Several children now began to cry.

"Yes, well, moving on," McGonagall quickly started her class.

sssssssssssss

Sirius Black was quite convinced he was supposed to teach the Slytherin/Ravenclaw first years after lunch. In fact, he was certain of it. But when at five minutes past one, no child had arrived at all, he began to wonder.

At a quarter past, he strolled over to the Charms classroom and motioned for Professor Flitwick to step out into the hallway.

"Your first years didn't arrive in Defense," he explained, "nor did the Slytherin half of the class. Have I gotten my schedules mixed up?"

Flitwick shook his head. "No, they have DADA this afternoon as far as I know. You might have to ask Severus."

Black's eyebrows disappeared under his hair. "He's not the Head of House."

"No," Flitwick squeaked impatiently, "but he and Harry probably have something to do with this. Didn't they have Transfiguration before lunch? Perhaps Minerva can shed some light on whatever scheme those two are up to now."

Black paled. Brief flashes of Harry killing all the first years and blaming it on Sirius crossed his mind but after some contemplation, he discarded the notion. Instead, he made his way to the Transfiguration classroom where a nervous McGonagall immediately stepped outside before he could even wave at her.

"The first years…" he began.

"…didn't show up for your class," she finished, her eyes closed, "oh dear. Oh dear."

"How did you know? What happened?"

The witch sighed. "Harry showed up with the first years today, saying he would be taking lessons with them from now on, because he was afraid that you would…well, that you would injure him again. The children got a bit anxious, so I told Harry that you would not intentionally hurt him…"

Sirius looked almost gray by now, and the witch finished reluctantly. "Then he said that it had certainly seemed like you were going for the kill with the curses you were throwing. Chaos broke out after that – I'm not surprised the children were too afraid to show up in your class. He…he did give them the impression that they could easily be killed…"

She was not very surprised when her colleague slipped to the floor bonelessly, and merely levitated him to the hospital wing.

ssssssssssss

At about the same time Black was taken to the hospital wing, Severus Snape distributed hot chocolate to the upset first years, Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike.

"Now, Professor Black may be volatile and mentally unstable," he began, "but he must not be allowed to hurt you. If he does anything that makes you feel unsafe, report it to me, to your parents and your Head of House. Even if you think it is unimportant."

The children left, comforted and determined to put up a united front against their dangerous defence teacher.

"So – second years tomorrow?" Harry asked with an unholy gleam in his eyes. Severus merely smiled and nodded.

ssssssssssss

It amused Harry and Severus to no end that every morning, the Headmaster and DADA Professor were bombarded by howlers from angry parents, however, they were getting a bit tired of their stay at Hogwarts. Sure, the library facilities were wonderful, but they could find alternatives and Harry was tired of avoiding his former friends. Severus had successfully shook off his colleagues, but the Headmaster was harder to get rid of. The old man still tried regularly to reason with Severus, apparently trying to convince him that sending the pair of them to Azkaban had been an entirely logical and sensitive move, done mostly for Harry and Severus's benefit, really.

"Any day now he will tell me we should be thanking him for locking us up, really," Snape grumbled one day, after another afternoon of forced tea-drinking.

Fortunately for him, Remus Lupin returned to the castle three weeks after the DADA incident, a gray-haired woman in a Muggle style business suit by his side. He immediately went to Harry and Severus's rooms.

"I have found a lawyer," he began without preamble, "This is Mrs Trotwood. She received your letter the evening prior to my visit to her."

"I do regret that the owl could not find me sooner," the woman shook their hands, "I was tied up in a difficult case that often took place in Owl-warded buildings. I must say, I planned already to take on your case when the owl arrived and Mr Lupins explanation took away any doubts I might have had."

"Is there some way you could get us out of here?" Harry asked eagerly, "is this even a…well, a legal law?"

The woman smiled a grim smile. "No, it isn't. It is utterly insane. However, there are a few complications. It would need to go up before the Wizengamot…"

"Of which the Headmaster is the head," Snape sighed.

"Exactly. So we would need to remove the Headmaster before going to trial. It is not impossible to win with him on that body, however it would make it much more difficult. Has the Headmaster undertaken any other illegal actions against you? Remus mentioned an incident during Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Black completely demolished my leg, I was lucky not to lose it," Harry whined.

Mrs Trotwood eyed him shrewdly. "Mr Potter, I do know a lie when I see it. I also have some small ability in sensing magical power. Remember, I am on your side. Lying to your lawyer is a bad idea."

"Oh, alright," Harry sighed, "I did set him up. Still, what teacher would throw a Reducto and several Auror level curses at someone with no more than a fourth year's education? He could not know, after all, that I am slightly better trained than that."

"You set him up?" Remus asked, slightly angry.

"I did not want him to see my full power," Harry explained, "so I stuck to what he thought I could know. I did not shield from the curse but instead tried to jump out of the way – he was aiming at my chest."

Severus marvelled at the skillful way in which Harry worked around the werewolf's possible upset reaction. Of course, his explanation was true. That Harry had goaded Black into the duel deliberately was something no one could ever prove. Harry's explanation that his jumping away was the only reason it was his leg that was mangled instead of there being a gaping _hole_ in his chest, only served to make the other man even more angry at his erstwhile friend.

Meanwhile, Mrs Trotwood was taking notes. "And the Headmaster did nothing to reprimand Professor Black?"

"Nothing, Ma'am," Harry responded, "when the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, said she would report the incident and my injuries to the school board, the headmaster interfered, claimed it was merely an accident that needn't be reported. I was in the hospital wing almost two weeks, and he never came to see me or arranged for me to take lessons with the fourth years. He insisted I stay with my former classmates, even though I missed two years' worth of classes. Not to mention my OWLS, and he made no provisions for those, either."

"And of course there's the whole sending them to Azkaban business," Remus growled.

"Yes, indeed. Mr Snape, why did the Headmaster wish to see you in Azkaban?"

Snape stiffened, and only Harry, who'd lived in close proximity to the man for two years, noticed the pain and upset in the dark eyes.

"I was the Headmasters spy in the Dark Lord's ranks," he explained in clipped tones, "he also forced me to teach Harry Occlumency, despite both our misgivings; our relationship at that time was less than amiable. However, it improved and we started to go beyond Occlumency. The Headmaster accused me of turning Harry Dark. For our own good, he argued, we had to be sent to Azkaban."

Mrs Trotwood snorted in an extremely undignified manner. "How can anyone ever go to that place for their own good? It is hell on earth. I visit clients there from time to time."

Harry shrugged. "Well, there were of course also the various incidents while I was still at school – Quirell…the Basilisk…illegal Time Travel to save Sirius Black, darn waste of time that turned out to be…the Triwizard Tournament and Crouch. Do you think I could sue him for placing me with the Dursleys?" he turned to Severus.

"Headmaster Dumbledore placed you with your aunt and uncle, if I understood correctly?" the lawyer checked her papers, "that is highly irregular. I do not see why he had any say. The Wizengamot does not deal with the placing of orphaned children, that is the job of the Department of Children and Welfare. At least, if the parents did not provide a will."

Harry frowned. "Remus, my parents went into hiding. They knew they were in mortal danger. Why did they not make a will? I'd think it's one of the first things they would do."

The werewolf frowned. "James wouldn't have, but I can't imagine Lily leaving such a thing to chance. Are you sure they did not file one? I could go dig in the Ministry archives…"

"No need, Remus," Mrs Trotwood shook her head, "I can order a copy to be owled to both myself and Harry. If he decides to hire me. Let the idiots at the Ministry do the digging, it's their job. So – first order of business. Discredit the Headmaster and Professor Black. If they are kicked out of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot will have to do an inquiry, and we can file several complaints at the same time. Once Dumbledore is removed, getting that fake law revoked should be peanuts. That we get to make Dumbledore and Black's life hell in the meantime should only add to the fun."

Harry bounced on the balls of his feet. "I say we hire her, Severus!"

The Potions Master smiled. He would do a background check on the woman. Mrs Trotwood knew that and would not take any offence. She looked like she could be a great ally to their cause.


	6. Chapter 6

"Headmaster

"Headmaster!" Ron and Hermione accosted Dumbledore as he was leaving the Great Hall, "Headmaster!"

"Yes, Mrs Granger, Mr Weasley? How may I help you?" the old man twinkled merrily at the students.

"It's Harry," Hermione panted.

"AND Snape," Ron muttered darkly, "Snape has corrupted him."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore motioned for them to follow him to a quieter corner, "what have they done this time?"

Sometimes he wondered if keeping Severus and Harry in the castle by force had been such a good idea. They were decidedly uncooperative and showed no inclination to forgive them. Rather, they played pranks, disrupted the school and now had managed to turn almost all the younger students against Sirius Black. Attendance of the DADA classes had dropped to practically zero among the first through third years. Only some of the Gryffindors still showed up. The children all avoided Sirius, and when they did encounter him in the halls, they fled the other way. This had the DADA professor on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Perhaps it would have been wiser to let Harry and Severus go, and give them time. He shifted uneasily and resorted to his usual solution in case of doubt. Ignore everything and keep repeating 'it was for the Greater Good' mantra in his head. That quieted the little voice admirably every single time.

"I fear Harry and Severus have been left slightly unstable from their stay in Azkaban," he explained kindly to the two, "we must be patient with them."

"Well, at this rate we are going to fail our OWL in Potions, all we do is cook! Sirius is so frightened that he won't teach us anything beyond a tickling jinx in Defense – and he stopped doing THAT with the fifth years when a Slytherin pointed out that someone could actually choke on laughter due to that jinx," Hermione huffed, "Harry won't speak to us, and now we received THESE!"

She held out a summons to the School Board, "Apparently they have managed to get the board to review what happened in the duel a few weeks ago. Sirius was so upset when he got his that he didn't come to class at all today!"

Dumbledore frowned. No doubt, then, a summons would be waiting for him in his office, as he was required to be present in cases such as these. He had been very convinced that once Severus and Harry were back under his wing, they would forgive him and everything could be as it was before. Instead, he ended up living on headache potions and every day it seemed, those two came up with some new idea to disrupt the school. He tried talking to Severus, summoning him up to his office regularly, but the man only seemed to resent his calls. He thought Severus had looked up to him as a mentor and even father-figure; apparently he was wrong.

ssssssssssss

The board members filed into the room, all looking stern. Harry thought they were just trying to impress everyone, and he did not entirely blame them – the Headmaster was quite a challenge to go up against.

"We are here today to investigate the complaints against Sirius Black, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, regarding the incident on September fourteenth."

"We call Harry James Potter."

Harry took his seat before the board, sending a frightened glance at Sirius, who slumped a little more in his chair.

"Mr Potter, kindly relay the events of that particular DADA lesson."

"Well," Harry began, "the Headmaster, who created a fake law to force me to stay here, also forced me to take classes with my old yearmates, even though I missed two years of school. In that particular lesson, Professor Black announced we were to have a duelling competition. We went to the Great Hall, and teamed up. Before we could even make teams, though, he announced that since we were an uneven number, he'd pair up with me. I thought he wanted to protect me from my more advanced classmates," Harry sniffed a little, "I am angry with him over…over…"

"We understand, mr Potter," a member of the board said uneasily, "continue."

"He was still my godfather, though, and I really thought he singled me out so he could assess where I stood, and, you know, bring me up to speed. We duelled last, and I won. Accidentally. I used a spell Gilderoy Lockhart taught us in second year, and then I cast a Phasmaleda."

"Also a second year hex," the board nodded, "continue."

"I aimed it badly, I admit that!" Harry's voice became slightly hysterical, "I had only been out of Azkaban for a few weeks and it wasn't as if I had much time to practice. It…it hit him in the groin."

The male board members all winced collectively, and the females could not help smirking a bit at their colleagues. One of them motioned for Harry to continue his tale.

"I was a bit proud – I mean, it may have been badly aimed, but I did beat my Professor," Harry said a little wistfully, "I was happy with that accomplishment."

Many of the board members nodded in understanding.

"But I guess the Professor was angry. He insisted on a rematch, and I had little choice. Instead of using fourth year hexes or lower, he started throwing Auror level spells at me! I did my best…" Harry managed to make his voice break admirably. Severus had to admire his now only friend.

"He threw a Reducto at me, it was coming straight for my chest! I jumped aside and tried to throw up a shield, but the curse hit me in the leg."

"Madam Pomfrey, school nurse, has provided us with pictures," the board held up enlarged photographs, magical photographs, of Harry's leg in close-up after he was brought to the hospital wing.

"As you can see, it was quite mangled," Harry shuddered and looked away, "and no one did anything, except Professor Snape who was also in the room. Madam Pomfrey fixed up my leg admirably, but I was in the hospital wing for almost two weeks. Madam Pomfrey wanted to report the incident but the Headmaster overruled her, claiming it was an accident, even though he had not investigated anything yet."

"Alright, thank you, Mr Potter. We will hear from Professor Black now."

Sirius reluctantly took the chair Harry vacated.

"Please tell us your version of events, Professor."

"I – Harry came to class," Sirius muttered, "and since he had talked about how he liked duelling earlier, I thought that a duelling competition would be fun."

"Did Mr Potter voluntarily come to your class, Professor Black?"

Sirius ducked his head. "No. He was ordered to do so."

"Despite having missed two years of his education?"

Sirius nodded, unable to speak. "Very well, continue."

"I duelled him, and he vanished the bones in my hand and kicked…well, you heard. I then thought I had underestimated him."

"Did you want revenge? Did you stop to analyse the duel to see what spell level he was at?"

"No," Sirius admitted, "I immediately ordered a rematch. I thought – I thought he was holding back."

Hermione was summoned. The girl was already in tears before they began.

"You healed Professor Black after the first duel."

"Y-Yes," Hermione sniffed, "I cast a spell to numb pain and reduce s-swelling."

"Admirable quick thinking. Yet you did nothing when the boy you claim is your friend was down with a grievous injury."

"I…I was too shocked," Hermione protested.

"But not too shocked to help your Professor. I see."

The sniffling girl was dismissed and Madam Pomfrey called out. The interview with her was brief and to the point. She relayed the injuries, the effort it took to heal them and the recovery period. She confirmed, much to Harry and Severus's hidden amusement, that Harry had been trying to sneak out of bed as usual only to find he was unable to use his leg properly. It had taken almost two weeks before she felt comfortable dismissing him. She had not been pleased with the Headmasters attempt at cover-up and proceeded to report the incident to the board as an 'accident', with all attached information, so that when Mrs Trotwood had questioned her about it, she could refer her to the school board.

Finally Albus Dumbledore was called, much to his chagrin.

"Did you investigate Harry Potter's claim that one of your professors deliberately injured him?"

"Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. He would not deliberately injure the boy," Albus said benignly.

"Considering that Mr Black played an active role in sending his godson to Azkaban, it appears that assumption may be flawed," was the sharp retort, "still any incident that leads to such a severe injury in a student should be investigated no matter what your personal beliefs. Yet you did not."

"You must understand that Harry and Severus have been…unhinged, since their return from Azkaban," the Headmaster argued, "they have been exhibiting all kinds of strange behaviour. I assumed that it might simply have been an accident, but I could not rule out the possibility that Harry deliberately caused the injury. I only wished to protect the boy."

"Caused his own injury? How would he manage to do that in a room full of witnesses, who were all watching him duel? Provided he would feel inclined to risk death or at the very least, losing his leg. No, Headmaster – something is off with this. I think," glances were shared with the other members, "that it is an easy matter. Professor Black is dismissed from his post. Miss Granger, while technically not responsible as no one else helped either, will receive a mark in her school record. We will start an investigation into your position, Headmaster."

Sirius refused to look at anyone, and Hermione sobbed uncontrollably. Harry and Snape smiled, satisfied.

"We have one question, however, for Mr Potter and Mr Snape," the chairman of the board continued. "We did hear of your conduct. Why do you choose to behave like this?"

Severus answered. "We do not wish to be here. The only reason we are here is that horrible miscarriage of justice the Headmaster uses to imprison us in Hogwarts, forcing me to teach and Harry to attend classes. You could dismiss me from my post and expel Harry, but that would only result in the Headmaster locking us up in the dungeons until we admit that sending us to Azkaban was done in our best interest."

The board members gaped at them. "Headmaster Dumbledore! Is this true?"

"They should forgive us, if they do not they will allow themselves to become bitter…" Dumbledore began.

"I'd say they have the right to be bitter after being sent to Azkaban unfairly," a board member muttered.

"Using the school as a prison is completely unacceptable. Unfortunately, the board has no influence over the law, that lies with the Ministry. However, Headmaster, you are to consider yourself on leave pending the investigation. Your Deputy and the Heads of House will take care of the day-to-day running of the school. Mr Potter, Mr Snape, I am sorry I have no power to revoke that law. I strongly encourage you to bring it before the Wizengamot…" the man trailed off, apparently having spot the same problem as Harry and Severus had. Now it was Dumbledore's chance to smile in satisfaction, certain that as long as he remained on the Wizengamot, the board would not succeed in dismissing him.

sssssssss

"Well, we got rid of Black, but what about Dumbledore and the Wizengamot?" Harry asked Mrs Trotwood, who congratulated them on their success.

"Wait and see, Mr Potter. Meanwhile, I did locate a will left by your mother."

She handed Harry a parchment. "The wording is hardly official, but it is the magical signature and blood print that is important."

Harry took it and opened it.

_Last will of Lily Evans-Potter._

_Since we are in hiding, it is time to leave directions regarding the future of our son, Harry James Potter. The vault in his name will remain in his name, so that is arranged. Should Harry not survive, this vault will be transferred to a trust fund in the name of Dudley Dursley, our nephew. Any other assets will be Harry's under law as he is of yet our only child. _

_In the event of the death of my husband, James, and myself, Harry is under no circumstances whatsoever to be given to my sister Petunia Evans – Dursley and her husband. They fear magic and it would be unfair to force them to live with it day in, day out. They are to be notified of our death and if they wish to stay in contact with Harry, they are to be allowed, under supervision. If, as I fear, they do not wish any contact, respect that. _

_Although Sirius Black is Harry's godfather, he may not be the right person to actually raise a child. If he is unable to take Harry in, Harry is to be raised by Andromeda and Ted Tonks. There are many excellent families in the Wizarding world, but pureblood families have no notion whatsoever of the Muggle world. Harry is a half-blood and it is my wish that he will grow up knowing both Muggle and Magical world. Andromeda and Ted will be able to provide that, as well as a sister in their daughter Nymphadora. _

_My friend Severus Snape and I have become…estranged…these past years, but I know he will look out for Harry as a favour to me. A copy of this will is to be sent to him, as well._

Severus looked up in confusion. "I never…"

"You did not receive a copy," Mrs Trotwood confirmed, "none of the parties mentioned were ever notified."

Harry cursed.


	7. Chapter 7

With Sirius removed from the school and Dumbledore unable to force him into anything, Harry took up hanging out in Severus's classroom

With Sirius removed from the school and Dumbledore unable to force him into anything, Harry took up hanging out in Severus's classroom. First, because Severus and he still felt safest with the other nearby, and second because that classroom had become a veritable Mecca of tasty treats.

The second years had learned to brew several tasty currants. The seventh year NEWT students had learned to make butterbeer and wine. This greatly displeased McGonagall.

"You have an obligation to make sure those students can pass their tests," she lectured Severus, "at this rate, they'll fail their OWL, which could have serious implications for their future careers."

Severus's face became stony. "I am under no obligation whatsoever. I am imprisoned here, unjustly. If you are unhappy with what I teach, by all means dismiss me."

McGonagall hesitated. As much as she would like to, for the sake of the students, she also knew Dumbledore would not be pleased if she let them go. Or he would order her to lock the two of them up somewhere, which she was loathe to do.

"They can study independently. If they truly wish to pass their tests, they will not let anything stop them. If they can only complain and not come up with a creative solution, then they were not worthy of the Art, to begin with," Severus sneered as he turned around to his desk.

ssssssssss

Dumbledore was still about the castle, but with no official function had taken to hiding in his office. Harry thought this had great potential, but before a nice prank could be played, Mrs Trotwood dropped by.

"Well, I must say I remember why I left England. I forgot how completely infuriating the Wizengamot can be." She sipped her tea and shook her head in disgust, presumably at the Wizengamot and not the tea.

Harry and Severus eyed her warily. "What went wrong?"

"Albus Dumbledore is pulling every single string he can think of. He managed to get us at an impasse for a few days when he refused a hearing, saying that you cannot be present at the Ministry since the law we want revoked does not allow you to leave the school!"

Seeing the two men growl and glass jars begin to shake, she quickly reassured them. "I managed to get around that one by proposing that since that was the case, the hearing should be moved to Hogwarts. Dumbledore then objected that it would have to wait until he is officially reinstalled as Headmaster since he could not give permission at that point to use Hogwarts."

Mrs Trotwood smiled grimly. "So I contacted the Board, which immediately granted permission to use Hogwarts."

"So it's sorted out? We can get that law revoked?" Harry said excitedly.

"Almost. Since Dumbledore is the Head of the Wizengamot but also the defendant in this case, I have requested that he be suspended of that body pending the outcome of the trial. I also stated that you and Harry would have no problem taking Veritaserum, and the Wizengamot agreed that it should be used at this trial. However, I also found a law dating back to 1864 that says if Veritaserum is allowed at a trial, ALL parties involved should be administered the serum."

"Including Dumbledore," Severus smirked.

"Exactly," Mrs Trotwood leaned back in satisfaction. "As soon as all proper papers are filed, a date is set. Should be no more than a week or so."

ssssssssss

"I don't know what to do," Minerva complained to her fellow Heads of House, "now Severus has cancelled all his classes and refuses to teach at all. Harry refuses to attend lessons. They spend most of their time in their quarters or in the library. Albus is sulking in his office, and the Wizengamot is about to overrun Hogwarts."

Pomona Sprout nodded. "The thing is, Min, that Albus went about this whole thing completely the wrong way. And lets face it, the boys do have good reason to resent us, don't they? I think we should leave them be. We have not the right to make demands on them…well, perhaps the recipe for that scrumptious mustard soup."

Minerva managed a small smile. "I believe all sixth and seventh years know how to make it," she remarked, "no fear there. Alright – we leave them be, and we try to keep the school running as normally as possible. We can use the large antechamber off the Hall for the trial, that way we won't have to use the Hall and disturb the students. Filius, I have the date, it is next week. Will you help me get the antechamber ready?"

"Of course," the Charms Professor agreed, "and I suppose a few of us can double a bit to cover for Defense and Potions until replacements have been found. Poppy can do a few weeks on potions used in healing, I myself could take over a few of the NEWT Defense classes – they focus on duelling. Hagrid could perhaps do a few lectures on Dark Creatures for the second and third years. We will assign essays for those class hours we are unable to cover."

"Excellent ideas, Filius," Minerva looked relieved, "and what do we do about Albus?"

Though Pomona looked like she had a few suggestions, none of which the old wizard would particularly like, she eventually proposed that they leave Albus to stew, as well.

ssssssssss

Harry and Severus, together with Mrs Trotwood, prepared for the trial.

"The best way to go about this is to show that Dumbledore made bad decisions regarding you all our life, Harry," she said, "and this is merely the latest in a long line of them. The law itself is wrong, but we must make sure Dumbledore cannot win on his character alone. We must undermine his power before we can defeat him."

ssssssssssssss

The day of the trial the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones arrived early. As Chief Warlock for the duration of the trial, as well as presiding over it today, she inspected the room and nodded.

"Excellent. You were right, Minerva, we have no need of our chair today since we are not putting a person on trial but a law. It is quite inconvenient that we have to meet here and disturb normal school routine, but Albus was quite insistent. I must say I disagree – one would expect that attending a trial at the Ministry certainly calls for an exception."

Minerva nervously scurried out of the room.

ssssssssssss

Albus Dumbledore strode in confidently. Alright, so he'd had a few setbacks. But the behaviour Harry and Severus had shown over the past weeks would indicate to the wizengamot that they are very much in need of guidance, and obviously only he, Albus Dumbledore, would be able to provide it.

As all were seated, Amelia nodded at Mrs Trotwood. "Since the request to terminate this law came from Mr Snape and Mr Potter, their attorney is allowed to open."

Mrs Trotwood stood.

"Chief Warlock, members of the Wizengamot. Some weeks ago, a law was passed at the insistence of Albus Dumbledore, that Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape would be held captive at Hogwarts, where Mr Snape was to teach Potions, and Mr Potter attend class. There was no reason given, nor could Mr Snape and Mr Potter legally be placed under house arrest, considering their vindication after the defeat of Voldemort. My dear people, you need not flinch at his name! He is gone, Mr Potter saw to that."

"Instead of rewarding Mr Potter for his efforts, or apologising to Mr Potter and Mr Snape for their wrongful imprisonment, they were immediately apprehended by Albus Dumbledore and taken to Hogwarts. There were no grounds to do this, save the misguided impression Mr Dumbledore has that he rules their lives and has the right to do so. Therefore, we ask that this law be terminated and Mr Potter and Mr Snape freed to live their lives as they see fit, seeing the Law of the Wizarding World has no complaint against them."

She sat down, and Amelia turned to Dumbledore, who stood regally, with a grandfatherly smile on his face as he glanced at Severus and Harry.

"Chief Warlock, members of the Wizengamot. I am, of course, aware at this point that the charges brought against Mr Snape and Mr Potter, on grounds of which they were taken to Azkaban, were in fact false. However, after two years in Azkaban they are in no condition to look after themselves. They need someone to guide them and make their decisions for them until such time as they are capable of doing so themselves."

"Excuse me, Albus?" Amelia interrupted with a frown, "who did you consult?"

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Did a Healer from St Mungo's confirm that Mr Snape and Mr Potter are unable to decide for themselves, or look after themselves? And are you still in contact with that Healer?"

"N-not as such," Dumbledore frowned – the Wizengamot was allowed to interrupt proceedings at any time but to do so during the opening statements was unusual.

"It is obvious that after those two years they need guidance. They are bitter and do not see clearly. I deemed it necessary…"

"Who will decide when they are capable of making their own decisions again?" Madam Longbottom asked, looking at the Headmaster primly.

"Well, I am," Dumbledore gathered his resolve, "you must understand that Harry and Severus are unable to comprehend that sending them to Azkaban was the right thing to do. They are hostile towards anyone at Hogwarts. Until such time that they understand why they were sent there and accept their friends back into their lives, they must remain at Hogwarts under my protection."

"I see," the Longbottom Matriarch nodded.

"Mrs Trotwood, it is your turn for witnesses," Madam Bones motioned.

"First I call Harry James Potter," Mrs Trotwood announced. Harry stepped up and was given Veritaserum as they had agreed.

"Mr Potter," she began, "the Headmaster said you do not understand why you were sent to Azkaban. Do you know?"

"I was charged with killing my relatives," Harry said, "the Headmaster keeps saying Severus was turning me Dark, or so he thought."

"Yet you did not kill your relatives. Why did everyone believe you did?"

"I guess it was because I hated them," Harry replied.

"Why did you hate them?"

"They hated me," the Boy Who Lived shrugged, "they hated magic. They locked me up in the cupboard under the stairs and tried to beat the magic out of me."

Gasps were heard from the court room.

"Then why did you live with them, Mr Potter?"

"The Headmaster placed me with them. He insisted I stay there." Harry glared at Dumbledore, "he ignored my Mum's will."

"I would like to present these to the court," Mrs Trotwood announced, "these are several Muggle reports of child abuse, filed by various neighbours and teachers of Mr Potter over the years. Every single one of them blocked by Albus Dumbledore."

Amelia Bones looked slightly nauseous as she took them from the woman.

"Also, we have here the will of Lily Evans – Potter, which was in correctly filed in the Ministry archives, where it belonged. It clearly states her son was under no circumstances to go to her sister, but was to be raised by his godfather, or in case of his godfather's inability to raise him, to Andromeda and Ted Tonks."

"I am sure the Headmaster did not read that," Harry defended the old man, as they had agreed, "he had me taken from the house immediately and placed me on my aunt's doorstep mere hours after my parents died."

"That would be the night of November first?" Mrs Trotwood asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"You were fifteen months old at that time, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You had started to walk?"

"Apparently, Ma'am. Mr Lupin told me that I had started walking just prior to my first birthday," Harry reported, "he said my father was tickled pink about that."

"So, Mr Potter, the Headmaster left you, on a cold winter night, a toddler who could walk away, on a doorstep in nothing more than a thin blanket?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry confirmed.

"Objection," Dumbledore frowned, "this has nothing to do with the law they are so foolishly fighting."

"Mrs Trotwood, what is the purpose of this questioning?" Mrs Bones asked.

"Madam President, in his opening statement Albus Dumbledore has already stated that he created this law with the sole purpose of having Harry Potter and Severus Snape remanded to his care, since he is the only person apparently capable of caring for them. My line of questioning intends to find out if Mr Dumbledore is indeed such a fit caretaker."

"These are certainly questions I would like answered, Amelia," Madam Longbottom said suddenly, "it IS quite questionable to leave a small child outside in the cold, where he could have walked off."

"Very well, continue," Madam Bones nodded.

"Mr Potter. We have already seen that Mr Dumbledore knew of how you were treated by your relatives. Do you believe that to be the reason he sent you to Azkaban?"

"I think so. I mean, I did hate them. However, he never asked me anything. And Severus had nothing to do with killing my relatives."

"What happened the day you defeated Voldemort?"

"The idiot came to break us out of our cell," Harry said, "he was awaiting the Order, who was late as usual. We argued, and we duelled. I won. Voldemort had announced our innocence to the Order and everyone within hearing range. After the battle we thought we were free, but the Order captured us and locked us up in Hogwarts, where the Headmaster arranged this law to imprison us once again, this time on no charges whatsoever."

"Professor Black was removed from his position last week. Why was that?"

"He forced me to take classes with my former friends, after missing two years of education. During a duel, Professor Black badly mangled my leg with a Reducto. I was in the hospital wing for two weeks."

"How did Headmaster Dumbledore react to that?"

"He dismissed it. Said it was an accident. He would have forced me back to that class if the Board had not interfered at your insistence."

"Would you say you have been kept safe in his care, then, Harry?" his lawyer asked softly.

"No, Ma'am. I would have been fine if it had not been for him."

As his lawyer sat down again, Dumbledore rose.

"Mr Potter. Do you think you and Mr Snape have been acting maturely these past weeks?"

"Of course not," Harry answered scathingly.

"Please tell the court what you did."

"Severus taught the students to make all kinds of prank items and candy. I refused to go to class. Though you must admit we make one great mustard soup."

Snickers were heard from all over the court at that comment.

"You do not deny your defiance and childish pranks?"

"You held us captive. Forced Severus to teach when he did not want to. Forced me to take classes. Why should we cooperate with you? We had been in Azkaban for two years, and just when we thought we were free, you imprisoned us, innocently, again. How should we have reacted? We tried to stay sane and as much in control of our lives as we could at that point."

Seeing he was going to lose this battle, Dumbledore sat down again.

"I think we have heard enough," Madam Bones said sternly, "This law you passed is highly illegal, Albus, and frankly, I am ashamed it ever passed this body. It is annulled as of immediately. I also remove Chief Warlock Dumbledore from the Wizengamot and order an investigation into his actions."

"I have not had a chance to call my own witnesses," Dumbledore protested.

"Fine. You agreed to Veritaserum in this trial, which means everyone can be subjected to it. Take three drops and tell them that what Mr Potter told us is false."

The Headmaster paled. "I had their best interest in mind…"

"Veritaserum. Or we leave immediately. Your choice."

Dumbledore realized he had lost. "I…cannot deny Harry's accusations. However, I did it to keep our world free and safe."

"You can argue that when the investigation is done and you are called to answer for your misdeeds," Madam Bones said, "Madam Longbottom, would you lead the investigation?"

"Gladly," the witch glowered, "I do not like the sound of this, not at all."

"Mr Snape, Mr Potter. The Wizengamot orders that a hundred thousand galleons be paid to you as restitution for your time in Azkaban. Furthermore, the Wizengamot orders Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to pay each of you another ten thousand galleons for unjust imprisonment. You are free to go as you please."

Severus and Harry grinned at each other. "Finally. Though I shall miss cooking class," Harry teased.

"Potions, Mr Potter. It is called Potions!"


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Three years later, an old wizard strolled into Gringotts when he saw a familiar figure.

"Severus," he said shakily.

The younger man looked up. "Headma…ah, that is not correct anymore, is it? Mr Dumbledore," he smirked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly, "I have retired to my family's home as part of the settlement with the Wizengamot and Hogwarts. And you?"

"I live a quiet life. Research, potions. Take on the jobs I find interesting and leave the rest."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. He was quiet for a moment. "Where is Harry?"

"In New Zealand at the moment. He said something about it being a great place for a movie. He is travelling, enjoying life, that sort of thing. You know, the activities you never allowed him."

Dumbledore ignored the barb. "I thought you had rented a place together after you left Hogwarts."

"For a while we did, though our relationship wasn't as…intimate…as the papers would have had it," Severus clearly wished to leave but decided to get this conversation out of the way, though the thought of what Harry had done when the Prophet announced their alleged upcoming wedding still made him laugh when he thought of it. "We had lived in such close proximity for such a long time that after our imprisonment, we needed to slowly learn to live apart again, though we remain close friends."

"But you shared rooms at Hogw…oh." Dumbledore had the decency to blush when he remembered that Hogwarts, to those men, was also part of their imprisonment. He sighed.

"I thought that at you considered me a mentor and father-figure," he said sadly, "I was wrong."

"No, you weren't," Severus's eyes became distant, "for many years you were just that. And you could have been again, even after Azkaban."

"But?"

"You locked us up and demanded forgiveness, or rather, told us there was nothing to forgive. If you had apologised, acknowledged that you did wrong, I, for one, would have given you the benefit of the doubt. If you had asked for my forgiveness instead of demanding, I would eventually have given it to you. You meant that much to me that I could even have forgiven you for Azkaban had you given me the time and space to come to terms with it. You did not. You thought only of yourself and not of us. You took what wasn't yours, and now you pay the price."

He turned around and left, but not before giving Dumbledore a note.

Curious, the old man opened it and groaned.

On the parchment was a recipe. For mustard soup.


End file.
